Shaymin's fire
by Pokemance
Summary: Shaymin is burning up and there is only one way of stoping that fire. Warning: contains pokephilia


"Hey brother, you know what day is today?" i ask my brother, "28?" responds my brother, "and it's my 19 birthday and you promised me a pokemon" i say to my brother, i've been busy studing to make a pokemon journey myself soo my brother said that if i went to collague he would offer me a pokemon of his own, "haha you still remember that? okay right now i have 6 here you can pick one..." says my brother before i interrupt him "but those pokemons are the ones you beat the elite four and became a champion with i can't rip them from you..." my brother smiles and says "i have more in the computer, wanna check them out?", i respond "yes, yes!".

At the pokemon center my brother turned the pc on at inputed his trainer account into it, "pick one, little brother anyone..." i interrupted him "Shaymin" and withdrawed her out, "hey hum that pokemon is a legendary, she will not answer to you" says my brother, i turn to him and say "how about a battle outside?" he then responds with "okay, but..."

Now outside we start our battle, "Shaymin use energy ball" i order Shaymin which stares at me and sighs before she starts to nap on the battlefield,"brother she will not listen to you", "Shaymin...!" i say,"she will not listen to you there is no point to order her more".

We both go home, i rested Shaymin on my head as she is my first pokemon i wanted to spend as much time with her out of her cherishball as i can.

A week has passed, i'ven though Shaymin still doesn't hear me in battle she likes to rest on my head, today is the day i go back to my collage apartment, the apartment isn't shared with anyone, a perk of being the champions little brother.

Now at the apartment i prepare things soo Shaymin has fun when i go to my classes.

Shaymin's point of view:

"Shaymin i will be back in a couple of hours, your food is on the side of the bed and you know where to sleep" says Lie's brother, he isn't worth being my trainer, well none the less i'm starving better go eat something, i go to the plate he setted down for me, i hate pokechow it's taste is nothing like the plants i used to eat before i ended here, i grab the plate with my mouth and pour it his bed, i go to this desk as there is a little plant there aldo i never saw it before, i start eating it.

I then go to sleep, still on his desk, i lay down with my belly down, after a while i start to dream about running in the open fields, the wind blowing on my face the sun feeding the beatiful flowers around me, the cub pokemon playing with eachother while their parents looked at them in the shadow of the trees, then a burning sensation makes me shot my eyes open, what the hell is this sensation where did it come from, oh arceus it burns, it comes from my rear, forsaken giratina it burns, i need to make it go away.

I need a bath of cold water soo i go to the bathroom and plug the sink up and start to fill it with water, cold as much is possible, i turned the water out as it started to overflow the sink and dive right in to no effect, i go to his freezer and nothing, try to rest in the clean side of his bed.

It still burns like a slugma's skin, a nice smell started to fill the air, i find a dirty sweater of Lie's brother, the smell came from it, as i smell it more my body starts to burn more.

The door starts to open...

The original point of view:

I enter my apartment to see it destroyed, my freezer completly open, the floor of my bathroom all wet like i had a flood, the sink full of water, my bed filled with pokechow.

"Shaymin! what have you been doing? Shaymin?" i go to my bed and see Shaymin hidding inside one of my sweaty shirts, "now look at the mess you made! i am not feeding you anymore PokeChow" i go to my desk and set my collage stuff down, it was then i noticed that my herb from my breeding class was a bit eaten, "Shaymin, have you eaten this?" i say as i pull Shaymin out of the shirt.

Her face was completly red, her rear was excited and also red, "Shaymin, you shouldn't have eaten this plant! it's an afrodisiac that i'm doing a paper on" i grab some books and do search for a cure "Sha-Shaymin ther-there is jus-just one cure..." my face turned red "...an orgasm", she looks at me with her eyes wide open, then turns belly up and turns her face to the side, her face seemed to say "i have no choice, please do it already".

I traced her belly until i touched her privates, there was a slit between her legs, as i started to spread them apart i noticed, no hymen, i rub her clit with great speed while hoping she didn't notice my growing flag.

After a while she kicked my hand away, "why?" i ask her, she puts on of her paws on my pants,"hefff-ts" i say while i start to shake, my pants started to become darker, specially on the spot my tip was on, Shaymin looked at me with the an angry look, "ha-ha...ha...sorry" i said while she started to crave her nails into my tip, it hurt...alot.

But her body was still in the influence on the afrodisiac and the smell of my cum made it harder to bare, she didn't believe on what she wanted to do, but she did it.

She tackled me to the floor and started to paw at the mess in my pants, i was confused, "why are you...?" i said before she bit my tip, "okay-okay i guess we will do it" i said while starting to blush, i undid my pants and exposed my dick to her, she looked at it with great aw, it was then i remembered, she is smaller than my dick, will it fit without ripping her apart?

As she looked at my dick i noticed that started to squirt cum onto the floor, she orgasmed just by looking at my dick bare.

It has passed a week since that weird night, Shaymin seems to not be the same as she now peeps me while i'm on the shower, my dirty shirts are disapearing and i always wake up with her liking my dick, i haven't been able to beat one off since the night we came here.

I lock myself on my bathroom, i flip up some porn, i can't hold off any longer my balls hurt as of they were squashed by Groudon.

As i start to come close i start hearing someone laughting, but i ignore it as i'm locked here, as i reach my climax Shaymin pops up from behind the toilet and puts my dick deep inside her mouth, she takes the cum on her small mouth and swallows it.

"how did you...?how long have you...?" i ask her, she didn't care i was still stiff and as soo she jumped to my lap, her labia bumped on my dick, as due to the small size of her i managed to pushed her off my lap, i thought atleast, i only did worst, due to me trying to push her off my lap, i pushed her right on my dick making it go completly inside, her head fell straight back as she blushed and moaned, she started to breed hard has if this was her first time, maybe she was born without hymen or broke it on a battle by accident, she was tight, from her pussy blood started to come out due to the stress that my dick was making at the back wall of her uterus and worst even to her vaginal walls, but she just stared onto me.

After 2 mins she starts to move up and down on me, we were already all sweaty her pussy dripped a line of female wetness and blood, i was not ready for this as this was my first fuck ever and i was always on the verge of cumming, then it came, she had her orgasm and i couldn't hold it much longer as much as i tried her vagina was squezing me with great success.

As i came inside of her, she screamed her name as laugh as she could.

It has now passed a year since then countless are the times Shaymin and i fucked after that, i guess one perk of her being a legendary is the fact she's infertile, my free time has greatly been taken away by her, my grades have risen as i've been less stressed out but trying to study has become a difficult thing to do as she's always beging for sex and i can't resist her, one time though was actually helpful when studing for my breeding class, can't believe she knows what 69 is.

 **Pokemance: hi there, how did you like my Shaymin fanfic, i'm thinking of doing one with a female Mewtwo but only time will tell as of this fanfic its a oneshot type of shick no further chapters are planed.**


End file.
